14 in the Fruit Basket
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: The Forgotten 14th member of the Zodiac makes his debut. This story picks up the first time Kagura shows up shortly after Kyo moves in.
1. Chapter 1

Kami couldn't believe it! He stared at his cell phone but there it was. A message from Shigure.

 _'Kyo has returned and is staying with me. Akito ordered it. If you want to come and stay here I'll let you share a room with him. Love Shigure.'_

He bit his lip and looked down the rundown shack he'd lived in since birth. He knew he was Sohma but had never had much contact with the family. He made up his mind. He found packed his bags after finding the best clothes he owned. A dress he had just made. He liked wearing girl clothes. It was a nice powder blue sundress. He made his own clothes because it was cheaper. He quickly headed out. His hair was short and messy though messier more on one side than the other. He always pinned that side down with a bunny clip.

He was soon at the Sohma Main house. He touched the buzzer.

"Uhm... my name is Ookami Sohma." he said into it "I would like to see Akito Sohma, please?"

The gates opened and a woman ushered him in. He followed his head down. He was scared of girls. A side effect of being beat by his mother. He left his bag where he was told and shown into a room that four older men were in. He sat on his knees before them and bowed.

"So you're Ookami Sohma?" the youngest of the four men said, " We've never met. I am Akito."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. " he bowed again. "I got a call from my father a few days ago saying you would meet me today, sir."

"That's right. " Akito replied, "I was told you were a boy."

"I am, sir!" Kami blushed but other than that showed no emotion. He couldn't he'd learned at a very young age showing emotion only got you hurt . "My mother... I'm used to wearing girl clothes, sir. "

"I see. It seems she could do better." Akito snipped, "We are paying her to take care of you."

"I dont know anything about that, sir. We are very poor. We live in a small shack and hardly ever have money to eat. I make my own clothes because it's cheaper that way."

"We pay her a lot of money."

"As I said , sir , I don't know anything about that."

"Where is your mother she was supposed to come with you today?"

"I have not seen my mother in several months." Kami replied, " I do not know where she is. "

The men across from him exchanged looks.

"You face seems red are you well?" One spoke. "My name is Hatori. I am also a member of the Zodiac. "

"It's fine." Kami replied, lying his ass off. The dizziness was back and he was almost chocking on his coughs. "I often get sick."

"Hatori." Akito said, "Give Kami a check up before he goes home with Shigure."

"With Shigure?" Hatori asked, "He's going to live with you?"

"Kami happens to be very good friends with Kyo." Shigure laughed, "They've known each other since they were little. Since Kyo is staying at my house I figured that Kami would like to stay too."

"Yes, thank you." Kami bowed again, "thank you, Shigure. "

* * *

Akiro Sohma sighed as he hung up his cell phone. He looked at his new family. The one he had kept after getting rid of the wrench 16 years ago. he hadn't known she was pregnant until much later and was even more shocked when in turned out that his son was actually the forgotten member of the Zodiac. He had three children and a wonderful wife but how would they react to his eldest child.

"Dear." she smiled at him. "I have something i need to tell you."

"When will the boy be arriving?" Izumi asked, " Your eldest son. When will he be coming?"

The three children looked up then quickly focused on eating.

"You know about him?"

"You expected me not to?" Izumi laughed, " I've often wondered why he didn't live with you. I know you were married before."

"He will not be coming." Akiro replied, " He is going to live with Shigure. There are too many girls here."

"Is brother not wanting to meet me?" the youngest a girl called Kiri asked. "Brother not want meet me?"

"Kami is afraid of girls." Akiro replied, "it's nothing to do with you, sweetie."

"I want to meet brother!" his third son, Katchi cheered, " Can we go over to Shigure's?"

"How old is he?" the second son, Kashi asked. " Kami?"

"He's 16 and in High school. He'll have to get used to girls soon though as his high school is full of them. I offered to send him to an all boys school but he wants to be with Kyo."

* * *

"KYO!" Kagura screamed as she was thrown into the yard and Kyo grunted as he suddenly had Kami latching on to him. He gave a faint smile and embraced the boy . "KYO!'"

"it's okay." Kyo lay his cheek on Kami's black hair as the boy clung to him. " i'm sorry I just took off like that. I'm back now."

Kami nodded. they were sitting down around a table. A girl was near by that he didn't know but he didn't care. Kagura came back in and sat calmly next to the girl.

" everyone." Shigure sang. "As of today the forgotten member of the zodiac our lovable little Kami Sohma will be living with us. "

"You've got it out for me don't you?" kyo asked in a dangerous tone. "and where will he be sleeping?"

"In Kyo's room with Kyo." Kami said, "In kyo's bed with Kyo."

Kyo sweat dropped, "Of course."

He held the boy.

"Uhm...Kami is a girl?" the girl said.

"No," Kyo said shaking his head. "Kami is a 16 year old boy. "

"Kyo..." Kagura asked, "Uhm... who is this? The forgotten member? I've never met him before."

"Neither have I." Yuki replied, "I'm Yuki Sohma the Rat."

"Hello." Kami replied, he shook Yuki's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kagura Sohma the Boar." Kagura replied "and Kyo is mine!"

Kami blinked and moved.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled gloom settling around him. "I didn't know. "

"I'm not hers, Kami!" Kyo quickly corrected, " She's crazy she doesn't know what she's talking about! I made you a promise didn't I?!"

Kami nodded and looked at Kyo. Kyo grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, Kami lets go to bed.!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I live in America and know nothing about japanese schools please help by telling me! Either in a review or PM. THANKS!**

Kami sighed as he curled against Kyo in bed. Kyo's scent surrounded him.

"You're the only one for me, Kami." Kyo said, "You're the only one who can understand me."

"Kyo." Kami replied, back. " I missed you. " he closed his fists against Kyo's bare chest. "We're both 16 now right?"

"Yeah."

"then can I ask you something?"

Kyo tilted Kami's head back by the chin and kissed him gently. Kami relaxed and closed his eyes kissing him back. A scream broke them apart. It was Kagura. She slammed the door shut . Kami wanted to curl in on himself.

"It's fine. " Kyo scoffed, "She should learn to knock."

"I hate girls."

"Thoru lives here." Kyo sighed, "But don't worry, I'll tell her to stay away from you. but what are you going to do at school."

"School?" Kami mumbled, "Isn't it an all boys school?"

"No." Kyo answered, "It's a normal high school. With lots of girls."

The door suddenly slammed open.

"Why is Kagura crying, stupid cat?" yuki demanded. " What did you say to hurt her feelings this time?"

"He didn't say anything." Shigure sang. He was smirking as he walked up. " Kagura says that she walked in on Kyo kissing our innocent little Kami."

"Oh." Yuki sighed waving his hand. "Then forget I was here."

"Sure." Kyo nodded, "Kami, come back to bed."

"No." Kami pulled a kit and fabric out of one bag he'd brought. Suddenly fabric was flying every where. "Kagura is crying I have to make her stop crying."

* * *

When morning came Kami came downstairs with Kyo he was in the female school uniform and sat down at the table.

"HERE!" he shoved the product of his work into Kagura's arms. It was a boar back pack. "I'm sorry."

He picked up his chop sticks and began eating slowly.

"It's so cute!" Kagura squealed, "Where did you get it?"

"Kami made it." Kyo replied, " He likes to sow things and make art. He's sorry about what you walked in on last night. " he looked at Thoru. "It would be best if you stay away from Kami. As you heard yesterday he is a Zodiac animal but he's also very scared of girls. "

"Oh , yes of course." Thoru agreed, "Kami do you like the food? You aren't eating that much..."

"SHUT UP!" Kyo bellowed at her. "Kami, " he said in a soft caring voice, "It's okay, eat as much as you want."

Kami looked at Kyo who nodded the Shigure who beamed and nodded toward the food.

"Thank you." he whispered and began eating. He suddenly stopped and whipped his mouth. "Here!" Yuki blinked he was now holding a rat shaped back pack. "Here!" Thoru blinked she had a flower back pack. "HERE!" he shoved a dog shaped plushie at Shigure. "Kyo... " Kyo took the cat back pack and put it on. Kami put a wolf one on his back. "time for school. " They each grabbed a full size back pack and were off. Kagura on her way home. Kami grabbed Kyo's arm as they walked and held it. He wasn't going to let Kyo out of his sight. unless they got in to different classes then he would freak out. They reached the school and he began whimpering in his throat. "Girls... girls...so many girls..."

"It'll be okay." Yuki replied, "We are in the same class. Just stick close to Kyo girls avoid him most of the time."

* * *

"Class." The teacher, Mayuko Shiraki called order and everyone sat. "We have a new student... Sohma Kyo sit down and where is our new student."

"He wont let me sit down with out him." Kyo replied, He moved Kami out from behind him. "EVERYONE! This is Sohma Kami! He's shy and doesn't like girls so stay away from him!"

Kami nodded and was lead to a seat.

"You! " Kyo snapped at the girl behind him. "Move to the front ! So Kami can sit here!"

"Sohma Kyo!" Mayuko scolded.

"It's fine." the girl beamed packing up her things. "I've been having trouble seeing the board so it's rather perfect. I was going to ask to switch seats. "

"Very well."

Kami sat down and Kyo was finally free. Kyo sat in front of him.

"Sohma Kyo!" Mayuko snapped, "Why is Sohma Kami wearing the female school uniform?"

"He likes dressing like a girl." Yuki spoke up. "Please, leave it alone. It makes him feel better."

* * *

Kami was clinging to Kyo's arm. Every girl in the school seemed to be around. It was now break.

"He's so cute!" a girl squealed, "Sohma Kami. Where did you get your cute back pack?"

"He made it." Thoru answered. "Kami, " she smiled, "is a genius. He made one for me too and Kyo, and Yuki, and Kagura. He can make cute plushie's too."

The girls all squealed again.

Kami looked at them all. Why would anyone want to come to such a scary place? He slipped his wolf off of his back as a boy shoved through the crowd a boy who looked a lot like him only wearing a different uniform.

"Sohma Ookami?" The boy asked, Kami nodded and the boy looked him over. "I am Sohma Kashi."

"Kashi!" Kami stood up pulling his bag back on. "You're my little brother! It's nice to meet you! "

"Father is in the Headmaster's office now. " Kashi stated, "If you wish to stay at this school with Yuki and Kyo you'd better stop him. I think he's trying to transfer you to an all boys academy. "

Kami ran threw the halls pulling Kyo behind him. Kashi following with an evil smirk on his face. Yuki and Thoru in pursuit .

"FATHER!" Kami stated as they reached the office. The two were outside. " I want to stay at this school please don't transfer me! Maybe I can get over my fear here and start wearing boys clothes at some point. I'll try really hard..."

"Kashi!" Akiro scolded, " Don't mess with your brother. " he looked at his first son. " Kami I was here to make sure you were put into the same class as Kyo and to see what your electives are."

"I chose Business study, International Business study, Foreign Language and Homehandy crafts, " Kami replied, " Is that okay?"

"Why the first two?"

"I am the first born son." Kami replied, "So I will one day take over the family business ."

Akiro smiled at his first born .

"Don't push yourself and if you need anything..." he handed a cell phone to Kami with a dangling wolf charm on it. They were now in the classroom. "Call me. "

"I already have a cell phone."

"Yes, but Shigure says it's old and falling apart. "

It was true. He nodded and put it in his wolf back pack.

"Kiri would love one of those. " Kashi said, "She's our baby sister. She's 5 years old. She and Katchi are twins."

In a flash Kami's sowing kit was out and fabric was flying.


	3. Chapter 3

Kami peeked into the kitchen. He'd been here for a few weeks already and Tohru had finally moved out. He cheered and began dancing around the house.

"No more girl!" he cheered while the other two mourned. " No more girl!"

Yuki sighed sipping his tea.

"He really hates girls doesn't he?"

"He's afraid of them." Kyo corrected, "His mother beat on him from what I understand. "

Kami's scream suddenly had them running to find him. He was in the yard clutching his chest trying to breath.

"Call Hatori!" Kyo yelled, and Yuki ran off. Kyo picked Kami up and carried him to their room. He stripped him into his boxers and tucked him in. "Hang on, Kami."

It seemed like an eternity until Hatori arrived. Kami's face was red with pain and he was clawing at his heart.

" What were you doing when pain presented?"

"He's was doing what Tohru normally does." Kyo said , "The housework. We didn't ask him too. He was smiling and cheering because he's afraid of girls. "

"Afraid?" Hatori asked, "Does this have something to do with why he has had so many broken bones?"

"His mom beat him." Kyo stated, " What's wrong with him?"

"He has an untreated heart condition. " Hatori explained to the room. " I was hoping to have him come in this week so I could give him some pills to start treating it. I filled the prescription on the way over. Help him swallow one of these."

He opened the bottle and handed Kyo a pill. Kyo got a glass of water on the nightstand and helped Kami swallow it.

"Is the condition serious?" Yuki asked, "Like my lungs?"

"He's got a weak heart." Hatori sighed, "He'll probably need a donor heart. If it gets much worse we'll have to hospitalize him."

Kyo paled his poor Kami.

"Does his father know?" he asked, "about his condition?"

"Not yet." Hatori replied, "He lives at the main house so I'm going to tell him soon. I was on my way over when you called."

"Can I be the one to do it?" Kyo asked, "I want to introduce myself and make sure he's not the type whose going to hurt Kami."

"Sure." Hatori replied, a light bulb going on in his head.

* * *

Kyo berated himself for this idea. He hated Sohma house. He looked at the map in his hand.

"KYO!" Momiji dropped down on to his shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Akiro Sohma." Kyo replied, " but I'm lost. "

"I know the way." Momiji cheered, "But why are you going there?"

"To talk to him about his son Kami Sohma he's the Forgotten Zodiac and my friend. " Kyo explained, he didn't feel like getting annoyed, he had something to talk to the man about and was trying to not get worked up. " He's staying with us. He's sick though I asked Hatori to let me tell him so I'm here."

"Turn left." Momiji cheered, "Is he nice? Will he like me?"

"Im sure he will." Kyo replied, a family was now watching him come. " Though he doesn't show much emotion because of how he was brought up. He could use some more friends. Why don't you stop by sometime. Where are we?"

"HERE!" Momiji declared they were now standing in front of the family. "Kyo this is Akiro Sohma!"

"Hello, I need to talk to you about Kami."

"I see please come in." the Father stood up. "Will Momiji be joining us?"

"Hey, brat go play with the kids this is important."

Momiji jumped down he was happy to comply.

* * *

Kyo sat across from Akiro and sipped his tea.

"I'm here on behalf of Hatori to tell you about Kami." Kyo finally spoke setting his tea down. He pushed a file to Akiro. "This is everything that Hatori has been able to gather so far on Kami. As you can see Kami has a weak heart and may need a transplant soon."

Akiro read the file and became increasingly angry at his ex-wife. When he was done he closed the file and looked at Kyo.

"Why would you come instead of Hatori himself?"

"Well, the truth is I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Go ahead."

Kyo took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with Kami. " he blurted, "I have been since we were little kids and he loves me too. I wanted to tell you I would never ever hurt him. I'm here to ask your permission to please date your eldest son."

Akiro sat stunned. He blinked over and over at the orange haired boy in front of him.

"I'm a member of the Zodiac too." Kyo continued, "I'm the Cat. So I understand him on a level no one else seems to and he understands me on the same level. I don't care that he wears girls clothes and wouldn't care if he started wearing boys clothes and he's doing really well trying to get used to all the girls at school and I've made sure he hasn't transformed once. He's promised to try and wear boys clothes more often. We share a room but I would never take advantage of him in any way. He hasn't had a single panic attack even when Tohru was living with us. She's not anymore she's moved in with her grandpa because of the renovations being done..."

"Calm down." Akiro said Kyo. "I was getting over the shock of finding out my son is gay. I would like to speak to my son about this before I decide."

"I understand " Kyo nodded, "He's at home right now. He had a sever attack yesterday. He's supposed to be resting but knowing Kami he's probably driving Shigure and Yuki crazy."

* * *

Kyo entered the house through the back door to see sure enough that Kami was sitting at the table refusing to eat with a pill bottle next to him that said he was refusing to take his pills.

"Kami, I'm home." Kyo sighed and suddenly had an armful of the boy. "You shouldn't be out of bed. You have to take your pill." He lead Kami back to the far side of the table and sat down with him. Kami took his pill. "Now try and eat something. I brought your father here he wants to talk to you."

"Hello." Akiro said sitting down. "I'm Akiro Sohma." his eyes were all for his son who Kyo still had a protective arm around.


	4. Chapter 4

Kami stared at his father today he was wearing a pair of Kyo's black baggy pants with lots of pockets and one of his black hoodys. In short he looked just like Kyo except for the black hair and onyx eyes.

"Are you the previous wolf?" Kami asked.

"I am."

"and you had me and are re married now?"

"I am."

"and I have two brothers and a little sister?"

"You do."

"So your new wife actually excepts you as the wolf?"

The room stilled and no one moved. Akiro stared at his son with sad eyes.

"She does and she wants to meet you. In fact she's been pestering me to move you in 'He should be with his father and his family.' she says. 'No telling what that horrid woman did to him! He needs love and coddling!' she says. I agree of course but I was told you wanted to come here because of Kyo."

"She asks about me?" Kami mumbled to himself. "Do my brothers and sisters know about the curse?"

"Kashi does." Akiro replied, "He saw me transform once when I was sick. Katchi and Kiri do not. "

"I see. " Kami replied, "Do you hear something?"

He stood up as the door burst open and a tiny girl threw herself on him. A loud pop and She was sitting with a black wolf in her lap

"Pretty." Kiri hugged the wolf. "Brother changed for Kiri."

* * *

"and that is why Kami turned into a wolf and Kiri can't hug daddy." Akiro explained to the twins were had taken up Kami's spot. Kashi sat next to them and Izumi sat next to him. Kiri and Katchi were petting Kami who hadn't changed back because Kiri wouldn't let go. " Yuki is the rat, Shigure the dog and Kyo there is the cat. You have to be careful when you come here, Kiri."

"brother is cool!" Kiri and Katchi declared , Kami sat up ears perking up. " Brother, thank you for the toys and back packs we love them very much."

Kami blinked. Were they excepting him? He jumped off Kiri lap and ran upstairs. When he returned he was transformed back and had commandeered another of Kyo's outfits.

"You know, I hope you know how to do laundry." Kyo sighed, "If we both keep wearing my clothes I'll be out in no time. "

"I do don't worry." Kami replied, his face looked a little red. He set down a plushie for each of them and the twins cheered. "I don't know what you like Kashi."

"Soccer." Kashi replied sipping his tea. "and piano."

Kami sat down and began sowing. He felt better. Katchi climbed into his lap. Kiri at his side.

* * *

"I want to bring Torhu home!" Yuki announced slamming the door open. " We need her! "

"NO WE DON'T!" Kami was suddenly wrapped around his waist. Akiro sweat dropped. "I CAN DO EVERYTHING SHE CAN!"

"you're sick." Yuki sighed as Kyo tried to pull Kami off. "You can't do the work around here by yourself and we're hopeless at it. We've all become used to her presence by now we can't live without her."

"YES WE CAN!" Kami was crying tears pouring out of his eyes in rivers. "I HAVEN'T GOT THE CHANCE TO CELEBRATE A GIRL FREE HOUSE!"

"If she stays gone you can have your own room..." Shigure teased. "No more sleeping with Kyo..."

Kami sobered up and let go.

"She can come back."

Yuki, Kyo , Izumi, Akiro and Kashi sweat dropped.

"Kyo go with." Kami said, "Make sure he brings her back!"

"Right." Kyo nodded, "Leave it to me."

The two of them left. While Kami sipped his tea and shigure laughed gleefully to himself.

"You really love Kyo don't you Kami?" Akiro asked, "You wanted to live here because of him."

"Kyo vanished four months ago. " Kami answered, "I scored high enough to get into the same all boys academy as Kyo on Scholarship and he vanished on me. I was really upset about it and missed him. I was very happy when Shigure texted and said Kyo was back I was so happy that i wanted to rush right over like Kagura did. But i had to meet Akito. When Akito told me I was going to stay with Uncle I was so happy because I could see Kyo everyday! Kyo's been with me since I was really really small. Kyo is my world. My heart. My soul. My very reason for living. So yes. I love Kyo."

"I see." Akiro sipped his tea. " Well, then I will have no choice but to inform Akito."

"Akito?" Kami asked, his chest began hurting again as he began worrying. "Why, Akito?"

"He is Head of the Family. Since Gay marriage is not allowed you will have to get his permission to even date Kyo. But that's really only because you are both members of the Zodiac. "

"i have to ask Akito if I can be with Kyo?"

"That's right."

"If he says no I wont be allowed to be with Kyo anymore? I wont be allowed to see him? or talk to him? " his breathing began getting rougher and rougher and he began coughing. Shigure went for the phone. " I'll have to move out ? and transfer schools!"

* * *

"What happened?!" Kyo demanded as he slammed in to his room, Torhu and Yuki behind him. Hatori stopped him from reaching Kami. "I wasn't gone that long!"

"We're transferring him to a hospital now." Hatori replied, "He had a panic attack and his hearts failing we have to get him on life support soon. His case was worse then I thought he needs a new heart and fast."

 **I will be skipping some and he gets out of the hospital a lot faster than normal . But he can't go to school because he still recovering he stays at home when meeting a new Zodiac member they will come to the house.**

 **I wasn't going to bring Torhu back because frankly I don't like her and was going to Have Kami break the curse but with the surgery I figured she'd be useful and really I have no other reason.**

 **I'm really sorry to all the Torhu Honda fans out there but it just can't be done.**

 **You see she reminds me of a friend I once had. This friend seemed to be just like Miss. Torhu and all of us loved her then one day we discovered she'd been telling secrets about us to each other that eventually broke up our group. She stabbed us all in the back.**

 **Plus she knew I really liked this guy whom I'd liked since Elementary school and went out with him. She flaunted it all over too. I got over that.**

 **But the point is when I think of Torhu I think of Kayla and I just hate her.**

 **I'm really sorry.**

 **Please R &R**

 **Torhu will be getting a happy ending though so I wont totally be mean to her.**

 **P.S. Place your bets on who you want her to be with .**

 **Kyo is out of the question. He's Kami's.**

 **I was going to pair with manga pairs with the exception of Kyo and Torhu I just don't know who Torhu should be with.**

 **So it's your choice!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kami was back at the house when November arrived. He hadn't wanted to stay at the Hospital so he got to go home because he had a doctor on call anytime he needed. He woke in bed with Kyo as always only Kyo was awake and watching him.

"I want a kiss before you go out today."

They were in a study downstairs because to get around Kami had to use a wheelchair. It was actually Shigure's work room. Kyo smirked.

"I shouldn't because of your heart."

"don't care." Kami whined "I want a kiss."

Kyo smiled and kissed him. Kami sighed into the kiss just as the door opened.

"None of that!" Shigure smirked. "It's time to get up for class."

Kami sat in his chair eating. He wore boys clothes that his father had bought for him. They were traditional Japanese clothes because his father said he looked good in them and Kyo would like it.

"Today is the School Festival" he said, "Bring me home something and good luck."

Kyo nodded and kissed him again before leaving. Tohru bowed and Yuki patted his head then they were gone.

* * *

"Kami!" Kyo walked in to his and Kami's room. "I brought you two special surprises for you today."

He had Momiji on his shoulders.

"It's the rabbit." Kami said, Momiji looked a little shocked."I'm sorry, when I see people i just know all about them. So I know you are a boy even though you dress like a girl. I like to do that too. "

"I think they suit me better."

"Me too. " Kami replied, "It's nice to meet you. "

Momiji jumped down and ran over to shook his hand. Kami smiled to himself a new friend.

"You said two." Kami said, "What else did you bring me?"

"I would assume that would be me." Hatori replied walking in. "So you know all about those who you see?"

"Yep, " he looked away guiltily . "I can't control it...I'm sorry, Momiji. I'm sorry Uncle."

"It's alright." Hatori replied, patting Kami's head a little. "Time for your check up then you can play with Momiji for awhile. "

* * *

Kami sat reading with Momiji . Kyo was shocked he'd never seen Momiji so quiet and sitting still for so long before but he was happy to see they were getting along.

"Lets see." Kyo mumbled to himself as they all ate dinner that night. "I should introduce Kami to Kisa, he'd really get along with her, that means I'll have introduce him to Hiro, and I think he'd get along with Haru... Ritsu likes wearing girl clothes, Though I'd hate to admit it he'd probably get along with Ayame...I bet he'd get along with Kureno too... he and Kagura didn't get to talk that much... and I don't think I want him around Rin..."

"You're taking this rather seriously." Shigure teased, " He'll have to meet all of them at one point."

"I want to." Kami said, "I want to meet them all. "

'He wants to belong.' the Zodiac members thought. Tohru was humming to herself lost in her own little world and not paying attention to them.' He wants to belong to us.'

"You can belong to me!" Momiji cheered, he was suddenly on the ground crying as Kyo gave him a double noogie. "I meant he could be my family that's all!"

"It better be all!" Kyo snapped."Kami's mine!"

Kami nodded in response. Then remembered something.

"Uncle Hari?"

"Yes, Kami?"

"Have you talked to Akito lately?" Kyo froze. Tohru looked around confused. "My father was supposed to talk to him about something and I was wondering if he'd talked to you about it."

"Well, I was planning on talking with you and Kyo about this later. " Hatori replied, "But you are to come with me to the main house tonight."

"eh?"

"NO WAY!" Kyo roared, "HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME! ESPECIALLY NOT TO SEE AKITO!"

"I thought you might say that." Hatori replied, "You are coming with but you cannot go into the meeting. you will get your turn talking to him. I will be present at Kami's meeting just in case. So you don't have to worry."

* * *

Hatori walked in to his spare room to see Kyo holding Kami snug in his arms. Both were fast asleep. Momiji was curled up on Kami's free side and it looked as though he and Kami were stealing all the covers. He wondered how he got stuck with all three of them. Sighing he went in and grabbed some blankets out of his closet and covered up Kyo.

"Thanks." Kyo mumbled. He raised his head. "Do you think he will hurt Kami?"

"I honestly don't know." Hatori replied, "You know he doesn't like it when we fall in love but he seemed tame when they met last time. He stated what needed to be stated then sent him on his way that was all . "

"I see. Maybe he'll do the same. I'm just so..."

"I know but I'll take his punishment if I have to." Hatori promised.

"You don't have to!" Kyo sat up. "That's my job I should take it!"

"This little guy is different from all of us, Kyo." Hatori sighed, "I feel so over protective of him. I've talked to Shigure it's the same. There is something about this boy that makes all of us feel over protective of him. I don't want to see him hurt."

"Neither do I." Kyo sighed, "I love him so much. I'd do anything for him! even die for him, Hatori!"

Hatori sighed, he'd felt like this before with Kana. He put his hand on Kyo's head and rubbed it around.

"It'll be fine, Kyo." Hatori soothed, "It'll be fine."

* * *

Kami sat on his knees in front of Akito, his father Akiro, Hatori and the one man whose name he didn't get the last time he was here.

"Hello, Akito-sama." **(According to Japanese honorifics wiki I would refer to Akito as Kami-Sama which means God-Sama but I couldn't to do it because Kami's name is Kami. Sigh)** Kami bowed down his head touching the floor as complete lives spilled into his head from everyone in the room. So the one he didn't know was Kureno the Rooster of the Zodiac. " I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes." Akito stared hard at the boy before him. "You are in love with Kyo." It wasn't a question. So he didn't answer. "and you want me to give my blessing for you two to start dating?"

"I would like that very much, Akito-sama." Kami said, "In return I would like to give you some information."

"Oh?"

"I know your secret ." Kami looked Akito straight in the eyes. "You are a woman." Akito's eyes flashed, " I can see someone and suddenly I know about there whole lives. So I know your secret. I know Uncle Kureno is the Rooster. **(In my story his curse is not broken.)** I know you two have been in a sexual relationship but you are now in one with Uncle Shigure but you still wont Kureno to leave your side. I know what you did to Yuki, and Kyo, and Momiji, Uncle Hari and Uncle Gure and Uncle Kureno. I know everything. "

Akito, and Kureno were frozen. Akiro looked at his son.

"I have never heard of this." Akiro replied, reaching out and rubbing his hand into Kami's head. " It is not our family skill. We have a skill passed down through our family just as Hatori does through his but it's not this one..."

Akito blinked

"Answer the question!" Akito all looked at her. " Answer it!"

"I feel something." Kami replied, " I've always felt alone when I was little. Then when I was 5 I met Kyo and it felt as if something clicked inside me and I knew I wasn't alone anymore. I still felt as if there was a hole somewhere in me. When I met Uncle Gure when I was 10 I felt another click and the hole didn't feel so deep. Then I met you and a big click. A big part of the hole filled again. It happened again when I met Uncle Hari, and Yuki, and Kagura and Momiji. "

"It's true." Akito sounded amazed, " It's really true then. The bond exists."

Akito began thinking drawing into herself.

"Is he talking about the bond between the Zodiac and God?" Kureno asked, Kami nodded, he stared hard at Akito while leaning into his father's touch. He liked being petted, Kyo often petted him. " i see."

"You may date Kyo." Wolf ears popped up on Kami's head and a tail appeared it began wagging at Akitos words. "You've confirmed this for me. I feel as if I owe you." Akito glared at Kami all of a sudden. "That woman. How about I have Hatori erase her memories."

"I would think you were going to do that anyway." Kami shrugged, "She can not be allowed to know about us and I am not with her anymore. I will not care about her not remembering me like Momiji does. I have a place where I think I can belong now. "

* * *

Kyo pounced on them as soon as they entered the room he was waiting in with Momiji. He quickly hugged Kami and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

"New Years?" Kami asked, he was leaning against Kyo as they ate . He wasn't in his chair. " Did Uncle Hari say I'm well enough to go to such a big party?"

"Actually, he did. " Shigure smiled petting Kami's head. " As long as you don't over exert yourself. But then Akito said " No, Kami and Kyo have to stay home because Kami is too weak and sick to be allowed to attend and Kyo must watch over him. If Yuki wants to stay home as well I can understand and allow that as well."

Kyo and Yuki chocked on what they were eating and drinking , respectably.

"I can make us New Years cakes and Soba..."

"that's my job." Torhu laughed, "You don't worry about a thing. "

"My News Year wish is for her to be gone from here." Kami muttered while pouting. "Erase her memories and send her away. "

Shigure, Kyo and Yuki smiled weakly while sweat dropping.

"If she wont leave on her own..." Kami continued, "I'll have to force the situation..."

"Kami, don't do anything foolish." Shigure whispered, "you have to be careful. "

"Screw that!" Kami stated straight out. "I've got a plan!" he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Uncle Hari! Akito says I can't come for New Years and I know it's a few days early but can you come over and have dinner with us?" he listened. "I'm feeling sad and lonely and kind of depressed right now so you have to bring Akito and Uncle Kureno with you!" he listened again. "That's right. If you bring them the bond will make me feel better but you have to tell them that Torhu has invited her aunt and cousins over so Uncle Kureno has to be very careful. I'm gonna call Momiji and Kagura too and Kashi, Katchi, and Kiri, and Father and Izumi okaachan too. "

Torhu was counting on her fingers how meany she would have to cook for.

"Really?!" Kami cheered, "That'd be great if you could bring them. Thank you, Uncle Hari."

Kami hung up sneering.

"Don't worry, Torhu you wont be cooking." He dialed again. " Father! Akito says I can't go to New Years because I'm still weak so we're having a party here tonight. I know it's kind of sudden but I just thought of it and Uncle Gure agreed..."

"I did not!" Shigure cried, "My house will be destroyed. "

"I cant believe he's doing this." Yuki sighed rubbing his head. "What is his plan?"

"He's going to make a big scene of exposing us." Kyo muttered actually leaning into the two. "He'll make it look like a mistake but that's how it's going to go. You mark my words. Hatori will have no choice but to erase all their memories. "

* * *

Kami had tied Tohru up and locked her in a closet so he could prepare the meal un interrupted. Unfortunately for him Yuki let her out. But she was good and just went on to start cleaning the house while he cooked. Kyo helped in the kitchen. Finally, the party arrived.

Torhu's friends Uo and Hana had gotten invited as well. Soon everyone except Torhu's grandpa were there.

"Everyone!" Kami stood a Japanese Kimono that was black with Cherry Blossoms on it. He'd made it himself and it looked like it was on the female kind. "I want to thank you all for coming. " he was in his Wheel Chair. "As you can see I can not go out myself so it means the world to me that you are all here. Kyo and I prepared this meal ourselves so dig in and enjoy!"

"Everyone is so cute." Torhu's female cousin gushed. "Are all Sohma's this cute?"

"All the one's I've met are." Torhu answered. "Of course all those I've met are in this room."

Kami smirked into his cup. With this many Sohma's here it would be hard not to transform but everyone was being to careful. Personally he was counting on Kiri. He'd introduced her to the Zodiac members and told her who she couldn't hug. She was currently clinging to Kagura.

"Uncle Reno, please pass the soy sauce." Kashi asked. Kaureno started but passed it. "Thank you."

* * *

"Kami-Nii!" Kiri sang running toward him. "Make Kiri a Kimono like Kami-Nii."

"Okay." He gasped sure enough she'd hugged him.

Kiri stared at the black wolf in her hands then began crying.

"Kiri is sorry!" she bawled, "Kiri is being excited!"

As planned Hatori erased everyone's memory who was not family including Torhu's . Akiro arranged for them all to be returned home and Torhu moved out.

"here you go, Kiri." Kami smirked giving her a matching Kimono only in pink when he'd transformed back and redressed, "You were a very good girl today."

"But Kiri is making Kami-Nii become wolf."

"Yes, but I wanted you to do that." he stated proudly earning him several sighs. "See big brother didn't like Torhu. Big brother always felt that she was up to something bad so he arranged for her and her family and friends to see one of us change so they can go away and not remember us anymore. But I'm still glad you all came because you are making me very happy right now."

Kiri beamed.

"clever plan." Akito said absently. "But you are still weak and cannot do all the house chores yourself."

"I forbid it!" Izumi suddenly declared. "No! I will send you a housekeeper!"

"NO!" Kami bawled, "I just got rid of the girl! Don't send another one!"

Another round of sighs.

"She will come when you are napping. " Izumi reached out to pat his head but he jerked away so she pulled her hand back. "and when you are better she will come when you are at school. " Izumi sniffed, "No son of mine will do house work."

Kami's wolf ears popped up instantly. He launched out his chair and into her arms. Of course he transformed but he didn't care. She'd excepted him! She'd really excepted him! He was hers now! She was his Okaachan! He curled up and made himself comfortable as the party continued. He was content for the first time in a long time. The deep dark hole in his soul seemed to be filling up quickly and shrinking. But he could still feel it. Something was missing. He knew now what that something was. He looked around at all of them yes he knew what it was. It was the bond. It was real and he needed to find the other Zodiac members so he could be whole.


	7. Chapter 7

Kami sighed. Shigure had kicked him out saying that he was getting under the house keepers feet. He'd called his father to see if he could see his brothers and sister but they were all in school. Once he'd explained the situation his father had sent a car to drive him around. It had now been three months since his surgery and he was feeling as good as new and would even be returning to school on Monday. He was to take it easy or Hatori would confine him to his bed again. He'd had the driver take him to the library but he'd taken one look at who was working and had bailed. He was now sitting on a bench in the plaza near by.

His hair had grown in three months and had gotten curly. He wore it in a high ponytail. and the curls still his upper back. He wore a long sleeve black shirt that showed his stomach and tight black jeans that hugged him in all the right places according to Kyo. Black boots and a puffy black coat. He'd had a growth spurt so he now stood the same height as Kyo only his body was thing and shaped more like a girls. His face looked like a girls too.

His eyes caught someone in the crowd and his nose confirmed it.

"Uncle Hari!" he yelled running over and smashing into the man. "Uncle Hari!"

People around them smiled and chuckled at the two of them as Hatori hugged Kami. Then Kami took Hatori's hand and walked beside him.

* * *

"What are you doing out?" Hatori finally asked as they walked through the plaza. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Uncle Gure kicked me out saying I couldn't come back until Kyo got home from school." Kami replied, "I wanted to go to the library. "

"I'll take you."

"I wanted to." Kami spoke again. " But she's in there."

"She?" Hatori asked as they went inside his eyes instantly caught sight of the "she" he was referring to. "I see." he lead the boy away. " She doesn't know you anymore, Kami."

"I know." Kami replied as he browsed the shelves. " and I'm glad it's just... I didn't expect it to hurt this much." he got a far off look in his eyes. " I thought I would be okay about her not knowing me. She was a foul cruel person but... I even talked to Momiji about it since it was sort of the same... when I saw her today my chest began hurting. Not like when I have an attack or anything but it hurt in another way." he seemed to think. "It hurt like it did when Kyo went away for four months."

"I see you miss her." Hatori explained, "Even though she was terrible to you she is still your mother and some part of you misses her. "

"Yeah." Kami agreed. "That's what it is. " he sighed, "When I saw her in here even though I have books to pick up that I ordered I left right away because that pain started. It's been three months, Uncle Hari and she already looks a lot healthier. She always seemed pale and sickly before. " he looked over to her. " She would go into rages and blame me for everything. She'd hit me and claw at me. She tried to drown me too. She'd take a frying pan to me. She always said it was my fault. My fault he left. My fault we lived in that shack. My fault we had no money. My fault we had no food. She kept me inside until I was old enough for school. She never let anyone see me. When I finally went to school I met Kyo. She heard his last name and almost killed me. I spent the first month of school in the hospital. Kyo came to visit me everyday. He was my saving grace. He's the only reason I survived that house. The only reason I survived that woman. And even though I know all that I still feel like I miss her. " He looked up at Hatori. "Uncle Hari, I don't understand. I know it's not my fault that we lived like we did. But... was it because I am what I am that she treated me like that? Is it because of my curse that she hated me so much?"

"Yes." Hatori said, simply, he rubbed Kami's head. " Yes, it is Kami. Because you know what? Children born to the Zodiac ... their mothers either hate them to the point that they reject them and their memories must be erased or they become so over protective that it's hard to breath. Your mother rejected you because the first time she ever held you you turned into a wolf. " Kami was crying so he held him and rubbed his back. "She didn't tell your father about you until you were school age and then refused to let him take you." Hatori wiped Kami's tears away. "Because part of her wanted to protect you and another part of her wanted to reject you. The part that wanted to reject you won." he gently kissed Kami's head. "But you don't need to worry about that anymore, Kami." He let the boy see him smile, "Do you know why?" Kami shook his head. "Because you have a father who loves you. You have a new mother who loves you. You have two brothers and sister that love you. You have me, Shigure, Kureno, Akito, Yuki, Momiji, and Kagura that love you. and most of all." he wiped the tears away again. "You have Kyo who loves you so much he would do anything for you. We are your family now, Kami and we all love you very much. "

* * *

Kami felt so much better. He'd gotten to say everything that was bothering him and Hatori had made him feel so much better about everythin because he was right. He had a new family now. A better one and it would just keep getting bigger. they were now walking around the plaza, after several stops to rest so Kami didn't push himself too hard, eating crepes and talking about nonscence.

"and then... then Uncle Gure did the meanest thing in the whole world." Kami said dramatically. "He moved Kyo into the girl's old room! He says he doesn't want us moving too fast and that we're both growing boys who need our space to do what we like to do and spread out. I guess he's referring to our hobbies and it is much easier to do my work now but I miss sleeping in bed with Kyo!

Hatori chuckled then stopped Kami from walking into a group of women.

"Oh!" One of them looked shocked, "Hatori"

"Kana." Hatori said a little shocked himself. "Oh, this Kami Sohma." he nodded to Kami who shuffled to hide behind his arm and still eat his crepes. "I'm looking after her today. "

"Hello there." Kana smiled, "I'm Kana Sohma."

"Uncle Hari!" Kami cried loudly, holding his hand tighter and trying to hide more.

"Please don't get to close." Hatori explained, " She doesn't like people. "

"I apologize." Kana smiled, " Are you out shopping?"

"No." Hatori answered, "We went to the library. Are you going to the main house?"

"Yes, I am." Kana replied, "See I'm getting married and need to talk to my parents."

"Congratulations ." Hatori said, "Please excuse us. I need to get Kami home. He just had surgery and needs to rest."

* * *

Kami glared back at Kana and her friends causing them to all flinch.

"Uncle Hari?" Kami asked, when they got home, "I don't want you to go back to main house with Kana there. Will you spend the night?"

Shigure had tensed upon hearing the name. Kyo and Yuki had both frozen.

"I'll be fine." Hatori replied petting Kami's head, "You just remember what I told you today. "

"I will." Kami nodded, then bowed, "Thank you very much, Uncle Hari."

Hatori smiled at him then left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this is a long chapter. I'm not sorry. It had to be done.**

 **About last chapter I told you all I hated her so I couldn't take it anymore and got rid of her! I'm not Sorry!**

 **Okay, so I know I promised cannon pairings but I lied apparently because when I read the Manga and watched the anime again this just tugged at my heart and I had to have Haru with Yuki! I had to! So I'm sorry to that student council girl and Rin!**

 **Torhu and Rin will have happy endings!**

"Endurance race?" Kami repeated. He was wearing his female school uniform and was standing in class leaning against the window. Some of the girls were talking to him. He'd only been back to school two weeks. " Today for gym?"

"That's right." one sighed, "it's a total drag. You're lucky you don't have to run it, Kami."

Kami reached in his wolf backpack and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed a button.

'Hatori Sohma speaking.' Hatori said from the other side.

"Uncle Hari, " Kami said, " Today is an Endurance run."

'You may walk it only, Kami.' Hatori sighed, Kami could just imagine him leaning back in his chair and tapping his pen on his desk. 'I don't want you putting to much strain on your body. I'll explain this to your teacher if I have to.'

"No it's okay." Kami blinked, Kyo and Yuki were outside the classroom with the gym teacher defending his honor. "I think Yuki and Kyo are doing a good enough job. "

'Alright. ' Hatori replied, 'If you need anything else just call...oh, Kami."

"Yes, uncle Hari?"

'Keep an eye out for Hatsuharu for me would you? It seems he got lost again while trying to find Kyo.'

"Uh..Uncle Hari?" Kami sweat dropped, "I don't know a Hatsuharu."

"Look for a boy about your age with white and black hair. "

"Okay, Uncle."

Kami hung up.

* * *

That was how Kami found himself in his gym uniform lining up with the girls. He looked back at Kyo and Yuki and shrugged. They both motioned him on so he nodded and began walking as soon as the run started.

He was pretty far along the course when he saw white hair and someone laying on the bank. He walked down.

"Excuse me." the boy looked at him. "Are you Hatsuharu Sohma?"

"Yes." the boy said,"they're coming. "

Kami was sitting on his knees having sat that way to talk to Hatsuharu. He watched Hatsuharu tie a rope to the barrier on the other side of the rode and come back so he crawled up the bank to join him. Haru pushed him down gently to hide him and kept watch. Kami felt the connect right away. This Hatsuharu was one of them. Memories flooded into his head and he now knew that Haru was the cow.

As Kyo ran up to the rope Haru pulled it and Kyo tripped falling over.

"KYO!" Kami popped up and ran over to him. Helping him up. " Kyo, are you okay?!"

"What they hell do you think you're doing?!" Kyo yelled at Haru, "I was winning!"

"If I hadn't done this you wouldn't have stopped." Haru explained. "I want to duel."

"You guys lets take this under the bridge." Kami pulled Kyo along. "The racers are coming."

* * *

Soon Yuki was explaining 'Black Haru' .

"Yuki." Haru leaned in close to Yuki, "You just wait tonight I will make you mine."

"Is that so?" Yuki asked, not bothered, "Well then you'd better finish your fight."

"Get up, Kyo!"

"I'm already up!" kyo yelled back as Haru headed back over to him. " Where were you?"

"I'm right here." Black Haru sneered. "Are you ready to get serious yet pansy?"

"once you go Black you really suck!" Kyo yelled.

"Shut up!" Haru snapped, "Quit whining or I'll take the girl too!"

Kami looked at Yuki and pointed at himself. Yuki nodded.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Kyo roared eyes flitting to Kami.

"You know I'll do this..." Haru smirked darkly, "and that...and definitely that... and a few other things..."

Kyo saw red and began fighting in earnest.

"But I want Kyo to be the one to do this and that." Kami replied, pouting, Yuki patted his head causing his ears to pop up. He loved being petted. Suddenly, Yuki fell to his knees coughing. "YUKI!"

the fight stopped and they both ran over.

* * *

"He's having an attack!" Haru cried "You girl hug me."

"I'm not a girl." Kami replied, shaking his head, "I'm a boy, and it wouldn't work even if I was. I'm the Wolf." he thought "But don't worry. I can get us home." he pulled out his cell, he always wears his wolf no matter what, and pressed a button. "father? I have an emergency. Today was the endurance run and Yuki's having an attack will you please send a car to the bridge near the school? There's four of us. Kyo, Yuki, Haru and me." he nodded, "Yes I understand, thank you."

Haru wrapped Yuki in his jacket as Kami hung up.

"A car should arrive soon."

* * *

Yuki lay across on his bed an ice pack on his head. Shigure had gone to the school and Kyo was calling Hatori.

"Do you Kyo and Yuki still get into fights every day?"

"No but they argue a lot." Kami replied, he'd changed in to another long sleeve shirt that showed his stomach and jeans. "Almost every day and it was worse when that girl was playing them against each other."

Kyo stopped outside Yuki's room to listen.

"I see." Haru smiled to himself, "Well, that means they are getting along. "

"Does it?"

"Yeah." Haru sat with his back to the bed one knee up he leaned against it. "My first love was Yuki."

"Really?" Kami asked, "That's great."

"Of course i like Kyo too..." Haru hissed as Kami's foot pounded him into the floor.

"MY KYO!"

"But to me Yuki is special." Kami stopped and sat down. Haru re took his spot. Outside in the hall Kyo smiled to himself. "Though when I was a kid I hated him."

"Why?"

"Because he's the rat." Haru explained, "It's in the old story right? God called all of the animals and told them that there was going to be a great feast. Everyone was really excited. The rat was feeling devious and told the cat that the feast was the day after it really was then the Rat rode the whole way to the feast on the Cow's head while the cat slept on dreaming of a feast he would never get to attend. " Haru sighed, "When I was young all the adults would make fun of the Cow. They would say how stupid he was for being used by the Rat. I understood that they were half joking when they said it but it still made me angry. Some of them would even say I was a stupid being with no brains. I got laughed at alot. So when I lost my confidence I blamed it all on the rat. I got so pissed off I would attack anyone and anything so my parents sent me off to Marshal arts training. That was when 'Black Haru' came to be. Marshal arts didn't help me get over the anger and resentment though. I liked it but people still laughed at me.

Then one day i saw Yuki. We went to different schools so I had only ever saw him at New Years and we had never talked. I saw him and I just exploded. I grabbed him and began yelling at him. 'It's you fault!' I said, 'It's all your fault! People say the Cow is stupid and brainless! The Cow gets laughed at because of the damn Rat! It's all of your fault you damn dirty rat!' I said to him. He stared at me for a moment then spoke.

'Is that truly how it is?' he asked me, 'Are you really stupid and brainless, I mean?'

'No.' I replied, 'No I'm not stupid. I'm not stupid at all.'

'Yeah.' he said, smiling at me. ' I didn't think so.'

Ever since then I calmed down a lot though I still go Black at times. No one had ever spoken to me like that before. Not even my own parents. When Yuki spoke to me like that I understood in a way I hadn't before. I felt freer then ever. That day is one of my best memories. Because that was the day I fell in love."

Kyo was leaning against the wall outside of the room . He leaned his head back to touch the wall and closed his eyes willing with all his might that KAmi didn't tell their story.

Inside, Kami was blinking trying to hold in tears.

"That's a great story, Haru." Kami took his hand in his. "You and I have to be friends okay?"

"Okay." Haru smiled, "You love Kyo?"

"Yep, that's right." Kami beamed, "Kyo and I are meant to be together just like you and Yuki."

"Haru, why did you tell him that?" Yuki asked sitting up. Haru blinked. "Well?"

"Because it's true." Haru replied, "It's the story of how I fell in love with you."

Yuki sighed, "How did I get home?"

"don't worry about that." Kami replied, letting go of Haru's hand. " I called father to send us a car. He likes it when I call him for things even as small as that. He was happy to help and Yuki guess what?"

"What?"

"I made a new friend." Kami declared , "You rest. " he stood, "Haru, you snuggle with Yuki to keep his fever down."

Haru happily climbed into bed with Yuki who protested.

* * *

Kami left the room only to be pinned to the wall and kissed by Kyo. He clung to Kyo's shirt and kissed back. Their tongues began battling. Kami's only passing thought was that they had never kissed like this before then his mind went blank and he started getting hard. They stopped when it got hard for Kami to catch his breath.

"Sorry." Kyo said pushing Kami into the bathroom and shutting the door. He began running a warm bath for him. "I'm sorry for ambushing you like that."

"I'm not." Kami smirked letting his hair down. It hit mid back. He ran his fingers through his curls. "I hope we can kiss like that again."

"Whenever you want." Kyo replied standing up. "Now come on you'll get sick if you don't warm up soon. " Kyo ran his fingers through Kami's curls then kissed his lips gently. "I think it's best if I don't bathe with you."

"But I'm still scared of the water." Kami mumbled, grabbing his arm. "Please don't leave. You don't have to bathe with me but will you stay in here with me?" he opened the door a little. "there now everyone can peek in and make sure we aren't doing anything. "

Kyo smiled eyes going soft and agreed.

That's how Hatori found them when he arrived pulling a sick dog into the house. Kyo was washing Kami's hair and they were quizzing each other about school work and despite protests Yuki was fast asleep in Haru's arms. Haru was also asleep. Shigure ended up sick and Hatori was not happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo!**

 **Okay, so drastic mood change for our little wolf. If confused I will explain.**

 **Most kids who are abused at an early age often lock everything inside. When they become comfortable in a situation they feel is safe they will open up when that happens they can often have drastic personality shifts , mood swings, or act younger than they actually are. So that's what you're seeing here.**

 **Also little wolf has bonded with Hari so you will be seeing him a lot more then you did in the anime or Manga.**

 **Also you will not get much on what they did in Paris. They are spoiled rich kids use your imagination and no no one, except Akito and Shigure , had sex.**

"KYO!" Kami burst into the classroom and kicked the girl giving Kyo chocolates aside he then tossed her candy at her and latched on to Kyo. "Guess what?! Father is sending the two of us to Paris for Valentines day!" he beamed stunning both Kyo and Yuki "You and me all alone in Paris for a whole weekend!"

Most of the girls in class were drooling.

"We're leaving right after school! " Kami let go and gave Kyo a Bento. "You'll get my real gift later but for now I made you a Valentine Day Bento box since you hate Chocolate. It has a verity of Shrimp made all different ways and there's some Salmon and veggies too!" He kissed Kyo lightly on the lips and skipped over to Yuki. "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki!" he pulled out another Bento. "Sushi Bento."

"My favorite. "Yuki smiled, he knew the truth about the Paris trip but didn't want to ruin Kami's happy mood."Thank you, little one."

Kami beamed then latched back on to Kyo's arm.

* * *

After school they went out to the gates to see Hatroi, Momiji, Kagura, Haru, Akito, Kureno and Shigure.

"Thank you for taking us to Paris." Kagura beamed.

Kami's lip began trembling and tears began pouring out of his eyes in rivers.

"WhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kami's voice carried as he bawled. He rubbed his eyes.

"I knew this would happen when he found out." Yuki sighed holding Kyo back with the help of Kureno and Haru. Akito stood off with Momiji and Kagura while Shigure blocked Mayuko Shiraki , the teacher and ex girlfriend, from seeing what was going on any closer than she was. "Kami, your father invited all of us to spend Valentines Day in Paris."

"Uncle Hari!" Kami threw himself into Hatori's chest. Hatori grunted but held him and rubbed his back as he had in the library. "Father promised me that me and Kyo could go to Paris this weekend!"

"It's okay." Hatori sighed laying his cheek on Kami's head . Kyo's eyes flashed and he made more of an effort to get free to go and comfort his Kami. "See your father wants us to all go together because he says you've been feeling depressed again lately. He wanted to cheer you up by sending you on vacation with all your friends. "

Kami sniffled and looked up at Hatori with tear filled eyes. He then looked at everyone else and gave a tearful smile.

"Oh." he rubbed his eyes. His wolf ears were laying flat on his head and suddenly perked up a little. "Okay, then I'm not upset anymore."

"Good boy." Hatori said petting Kami's head. "Now lets go."

"K."

"Wow, Hari really knows how to handle Kami." Momiji said as they walked toward the waiting limo. Kami was once again clinging to Kyo. "Hari calmed Kami right down."

* * *

"H-Haru?" Kami said, they were on a private jet now. Whose private jet was debatable according to Akito. Haru looked up. "I have a tradition. Every time I meet a new Zodiac I either give them a back pack or a plushie. I didn't get to give you one last time so ..." he held out a cow cell accessory. "I figured you might like this more. I still made it myself."

Haru pulled Kami into a hug.

"Thank you." Kami beamed at him.

Haru put it on his cell.

"Miji , I didn't give you your bunny back pack." he gave one to Momiji. " Uncle Reno gets a Rooster Plushie, and Uncle Hari gets a dragon. " Kami sat at Akito's feet looking at him with big wide innocent and scared eyes that were quickly filling with tears. "I'm sorry."

Akito shocked everyone by gathering the boy up in his arms and hugging him.

"Know what you can make me?" Kami shook his head, "I want a whole Zodiac of Kami's homeaid plushies."

Kami beamed and hugged Akito back.

"K."

* * *

They had the grand master suit all to themselves. Akito got the bedroom with Shigure who followed uninvited and the rest of them just set up sleeping bags on the floor. Kami whimpered and whined pulling at Hatori's sleeve until Hatori allowed Kyo to zip their bags together. After all he and Kureno were there to keep an eye on things so it was fine. He frowned when he heard a fuss from Kureno's side.

Haru had decided he wanted to sleep with Yuki and had zipped their sleeping bags together. Kureno was currently prying Momiji away from doing the same with a stunned and slightly embarrassed Kagura. Momiji's excuse was if everyone else was going to sleep together he wanted to too. In the end three sleeping bags with six people lay in the middle of the room with Kureno in a bag at their feet and Hatori in a bag at there heads.

Yuki was still making a fuss and trying to switch Haru for Momiji or even Kagura who just snuggled in with Momiji who was beaming happily and went to sleep.

Kureno and Hatori both looked toward the only couple in the room. Both blissfully asleep and completely relaxed.

* * *

"Okay !" Kami said as night fell on Paris. It was now February 14. "My Valentine's gift!" he laughed, "Dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower with fireworks!"

"Wow you really did plan this out for just you and Kyo." Kagura giggled, Kami blushed scratching his cheek. Kyo was blushing from head to toe as well. Yuki was once again putting up a fuss because Haru refused to let go of him. "Kyo's so lucky to have you, Kami."

"He is?" Kami asked interested. "Why?"

"Because Kami is so thoughtful ." Kagura laughed hugging him as they rode the elevator to the top of the Tower. "I want a boyfriend just like Kami."

Kagura kissed his cheek and stuck her tongue out at Kyo who had snatched Kami away and into his arms.

They spent the night eating and laughing. Kami had never been so happy.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now March and when they got home Momiji was waiting for them.

"Momiji!" Kami cheered and hugged him. Then went back to clinging to Kyo. "What do we owe this visit?"

"I'm taking every one to the Hot springs for White Day!" Momiji cheered, "We leave first thing in the morning! "

"Wow!" Kami said eyes shining, "I've never been to a hot spring before."

"You're going to love it!" Momiji beamed back at him. "We'd better get to sleep because we leave really early. Don't forget your Kimono!"

* * *

Kami was in awe the whole bus ride to the Hot Spring. They were meeting everyone there. Momiji said he'd invited everyone that Kami knew to visit.

"Wow! Look at those mountains !" He was suddenly clinging to Kyo . "Don't vanish on me okay?! Swear it!"

"I swear." Kyo chuckled, "I wont leave you."

Kami beamed brightly. Shigure chuckled.

* * *

"Uncle Hari!" Hatori spun around just in time to catch Kami in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"It's only been a month."

"I don't see you often enough!" Kami protested, he was wearing a traditional Japanese Kimono with a rather feminine pattern on it. "Uncle Reno!" Kureno hugged Kami as well. "Akitto!" Akitto absently patted Kami's head and Kami was jumping on Kagura. "Kagura!" Kagura laughed and hugged him. "and Haru too!"

Haru hugged him back then went to cling to Yuki.

"YAY!" Kami cheered, " Momiji's White Day gift is the best !"

Momiji beamed at that as they were greeted and lead inside. They were told where they were rooming.

"Please, Mrs. Sohma can I room with Kyo?" Kami asked , innocently. "Oh, please?"

"SO CUTE!" The woman was hugging Kami. "Of course, Master Kami. Whatever you want." when Kami finally got free she noted what he was wearing. "You're wearing a girl's Kimono do you know that?"

"I like wearing girl's clothes." Kami said shifting around. "I make them."

"Really?" she asked, Kami nodded, "If it's not too much trouble my child is the Monkey of the Zodiac and has a birthday soon would you be able to make one?"

"THE MONKEY!" Kami's whole face lit up. "Oh, can I meet the Monkey?!"

Kyo and Hatori had to break the situation up before they got to the point where the hostess would have to start apologizing and then Kami would feel obliged to be upset because he'd upset her.

"Kami will do his best." Hatori assured the Hostess. "He's rather amazing ..."

"Miss!" the boy banged open. "I'm so sorry to interrupt but the school field trippers are here."

"Please excuse me."

"That's odd." Kami said, " I just remembered that Kiri and Katchi saying that their school was going on a Hot Springs trip this weekend. They go to a Private School. Oh, well!" He glomped Momiji. "What should we do first?!"

* * *

They ended up agreeing to go on a nice hike before their breakfast was served. Kami and Momiji ended up running around playing tag for most of the hike. When they returned it was to a big breakfast layed out in the main room they were using. They ate and talked soon everyone was laughing even Kyo.

"Okay, now what do you want to do, Kami? You're the Princess today!"

"Me?" Kami asked eyes big. "A Princess?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, " Kami put his finger to his lips in thought. "Lets all take a mid morning bath then. I got all sweaty from running around. "

"That's a great idea." Kagura beamed, "I may love to hike and wander around but I hate being filthy. "

"What's wrong, Kami?" Kyo asked, Kami looked on the verge of tears all of a sudden. "You were so happy a moment ago."

"It's just Kagura's the only girl she'd have to stay on her side all by herself with no one to talk to and laugh with."

Kagura hugged him and kissed his head.

"I love you so much, Kami." she declared, "skip Kyo marry me instead."

"Hands off my wolf!" Kyo growled his eyes and tail had appeared. He was hissing. "He's mine!"

"I'm sorry, Kagura but I'm sure you'll find a great boyfriend one day."

* * *

Kagura joined them in their bath wearing a towel to cover her. Momiji was swimming around Kami just looked plain embarrassed about being naked around Kyo he did what the other guys did went in wearing his towel but he kept his on. Soon they were all relaxing and laughing more. After that they went and played ping pong for awhile. Kyo took it upon himself to teach Kami how to play even going so far as standing behind him and teaching him how to hold and move his paddle.

"Brother!" the whole group turned to see sure enough Kiri and Katchi were running toward Kami. Neither hugged him though. The teachers with them looked a little confused. "Brother , what are you and everyone else doing here?"

"Momiji brought us here for White Day because I took them all to Paris for Valentines ." Kami answered, "Isn't that great?!"

"It sure is!" they chorused. " We didn't know you'd be here as well! Are you learning ping pong?"

"Yep."

"May we play too?"

"I'd like that." Kami smiled. "But you might want to ask your teachers they don't know me after all."

"But they know Uncle Hari and Akitto-Dono." Katchi said, "So we'll be fine."

"ye-ah." Kiri sneered rolling her eyes. "Kyo is giving brother lessons? Can Kagura give Kiri lessons?"

Kiri gave them all innocent eyes. They all smiled at her she'd remembered this time that the boys would change if they hugged her and giving the lessons like Kyo was doing for Kami would simulate hugging.

"I would love to, Lady Kiri." Kagura laughed, she quickly found something for Kiri and Katchi to stand on. Yuki began teaching Katchi.

They were soon having fun pitting off against each other late into the afternoon.

* * *

It was dark now and dinner had just finished.

Kami was crimson he was sitting, naked in the hot springs again with Kyo. It was just the two of them.

Kyo came over , having gotten out with their bath things and set them on the edge he than got back in and pulled Kami over. He began washing Kami's hair. Kami was soon limp and relaxed he loved getting his hair washed and Kyo knew it.

"Me next !" A splash and Katchi and Kiri were swimming over. The male teacher was herding the boys in then trying to get Kiri out. The other guys from there group along with Kagura were getting in this side as well. The teacher raised a fuss about girls in the boys bath but it was ignored. "Wash my hair next!"

"No, Mine!" Kiri cried, pushing Katchi away. "That's not hugging!"

Kami grabbed Kiri and sat her down in front of him making sure she wasn't in his lap, she was too young to be told why boys and girls were different, and began washing her hair she cheered and was as relaxed as he had been moments before.

"Do you always have to wash Kami's hair?" Yuki asked washing . " It seems like you monitor his every bath."

"Kami still doesn't like water." Kyo explained, "His mom tried to drown him on numerous occasions." Kyo was telling the other Zodiac members . " So I stay with him. Of course this is the first time we've bathed together since...oh, since Tohru left. I just normally sit outside the tub and we quiz each other on school subjects and homework. " He shrugged, "I always wash his hair though."

"and Kiri says she doesn't want to be his friend because he's mean to Kiri's other friend." Kiri was telling Kami as Momiji and Katchi had a swimming match across the hot spring and got yelled at by the male teacher. "Then Kiri gets fed up and asks why he wants to be Kiri's friend because if he really wanted to be Kiri's friend then he would stop picking on Kiri's friend. And he says it's because Kiri's cute."

"Tell Father , and Kashi." Kami told her. "If he's still bugging you by the end of the week tell your teachers. If that doesn't work tell the Headmaster if that doesn't work cry really really hard to the Headmaster and say he's starting to scare you. If that doesn't work tell dad he needs to talk to the Headmaster and that should get things done. "

"Okay." Kiri beamed, She stood up showing that she was actually wearing a swimsuit. She kissed Kami's cheek and ran to tell Katchi it was his turn to get his hair washed. Katchi was soon sitting in front of Kami.

"And how are you?" Kami asked, "Are you having any problems in school?"

Kyo chuckled as he brushed Kami's hair and braided it so he could sleep that night. He then went to wash himself.

"...and I want to beat him up because he wont leave my sister alone and it's really making me mad." Katchi was telling Kami.

Kami gave him the same advice that he'd given Kiri.

* * *

Kami lay curled up in Kyo's arms that night. They apparently weren't being allowed to be alone because Kureno was sleeping in their room with them. Orders from the hostess and Akito .

Morning shown brightly and they were off home.


	11. Chapter 11

It was now time for the new school year.

"Momiji!" the door to a first year class was slammed open and Kami marched in his girl uniform. "HARU!"

Both were running to him and hugging him in a second.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked, "are you hurt? Did someone touch you? Do you need me to hit someone for you?"

"I...I..." Kami was bawling. "I can't find Kyo or Yuki!"

"Okay!" Momiji said calmly , "Lets go look for them then." he looked at their teacher. "Please excuse us we'll be back by the time class starts but our cousin needs us. She really shouldn't be away from one of us she doesn't do well in crowds of people on her own. "

"It's fine." the teacher said shaking her head. "I know all about you Sohma's . Just hurry back."

They walked outside the room to see Kyo running at them from one end of the hall and Yuki the other.

"Did you find her?" Kyo called to Yuki. They had drawn stares. "Is she with you?"

"No, " Yuki said when they met up. "I looked everywhere I couldn't find her."

"GUYS!" Momiji sang drawing attention to them him and Haru pointed at the bawling Kami who was rubbing his eyes. "She's right here."

"Oh, thank god." Kyo cried grabbing Kami in his arms. Kami clung. "I told you I would be right back and not to leave the room. Do you know how hard it was getting Yuki away from his fan girls so that we could find you?!"

Kami just kept bawling.

"Thanks for that by the way." Yuki said to Kyo. "They were getting out of hand again."

* * *

Haru was suddenly holding on to Yuki's arm. Yuki gave him a weak smile.

"Second Year Class D student Sohma Kyo your orange hair is really getting on my nerves!" They looked to see the student council president walking toward them fixing his glasses. " But a male student wearing a female uniform is outrageous!"

"Does he mean me or you?" Momiji asked Kami in a whisper Kami had finally calmed down. "Or both?"

"Everyone here thinks I'm a girl." Kami whispered back , "so he's got to be talking about you."

"Oh, okay."

"Teachers can you let you off ..." the council president said "but I wont because I'm Student council president Takei Mokoto! Also known as the school's Protection Team Captain!" Takei and two girls had arrived. Kami clung to Kyo's arm. " Seriously ! Schools just started and already there are so many kids getting in trouble! You Sohma Hatsuharu! Why is your hair white?! And why are you wearing all that jewelry?!"

"President ." Yuki spoke up "Haru's hair is naturally white just like Kyo's is naturally Orange."

"Naturally white?" Takei asked, " wasn't it black at birth?"

"No it's always been like this." Kyo and Haru said,

"I dont' believe it!" Takei snapped, "and you!" He pointed at Momiji. "What about your clothes? That can't be natural Sohma Momiji! Starting from today you have stepped on the wrong path in life. "

"b-but I look better in girls clothes."

"Stop!" Kami cried moving in front of Momiji hugging him. Momiji looked like he was about to cry. "Stop bullying my Momiji or I'll go to the Headmaster!"

"I'm not bullying him, Sohma Ookami!"

"uh oh." Kyo said,

Takei was suddenly flying down the hall. The Headmaster and several teachers had come to see what the yelling was all about. Kami's leg was extended out he'd kicked Takei. It showed that he was wearing shorts under his skirt. He put his leg down.

"My name is Kami."He stated "Just Kami. Got it?"

"Got it." Takei said weakly. "Sohma Kami."

"I taught him Marshelarts. " Kyo told the other Sohma's ."Whenever I learned something at Sensei's I would teach Kami she's probably a black belt."

"Wow!" Momiji said, "You really kicked him!"

"He shouldn't be bullying you , Kyo and Haru like that!" Kami huffed, "You look better in a girls uniform when you grow up and fill out you'll wear boys uniforms and have girls drooling all over you. But for now you're perfect like this! and Haru and Kyo can't help that they were born with different colored hair! And they shouldn't have to dye it just to conform! "

He began crying again. He was so emotional lately. The four other boys began to try and calm him down again.

"I know!" Momiji cried, "How about we play Badminton after school today?! Just the five of us! "

"O-okay. " Kami sniffed. "Promise?"

"We promise." the boys said,

A bell rang and they quickly went to their classes.

* * *

After school let out they met in the yard everyone watched them a net was being set up by a man Kami knew worked as his father's personal assistant. Apparently, someone had called his father. They were given rackets and a bird.

"Kyo gets Kami and Yuki." Momiji decided, "Because they are both hindered do to sickness and they will need him to cover for them."

"That's a sound argument." Yuki said, though Kyo grumbled, "Nether Kami and I can run around too much."

They began playing and were soon laughing as they battled it out. They weren't playing by any rules. The whole school seemed transfixed watching them. The crowd thinned down to nothing the later it got. They stopped only when it got dark out and only because they couldn't move. Yuki and Kami were breathing harder than all of them. Hatori had been called over and hour before and walked over to check on them. He declared both fine and told them to take it easy for the rest of the night and sent them all home.

Kami's father's personal assistant drove Yuki, Kyo and Kami home. They caught sight of Thoru, Hana and Uo still watching them and they had to wonder why Thoru wasn't at work. He thought he heard Uo saying something that sounded like "The joys of being rich" in response to something Thoru said. But he ignored them out of all the girls in the school he hated them the most.

Once they were home Shigure called Hatori to make sure they'd been cleared, then sent them to clean up. Yuki won the right to use the bathroom first pointing out that Kyo had to sit with Kami while he bathed and Kami would stay while Kyo bathed. After that Yuki went to do his homework while the other two bathed. They then invaded his privacy, Kyo reluctantly, so they could all do their homework together. After that they passed out not even noting for a second that they missed dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Yuki sighed to himself wondering why he'd brought Kami along to his secret base because of course Kami had dragged Kyo along. They were all three working or Kyo was actually helping while Kami sat poking at a carrot that wasn't ready to be picked and said he was hungry.

"Can anything besides the Leeks be picked. " Kyo groused. "The cook can use this stuff."

"The Turnips should be ready." Yuki said , "I'll pick the strawberries. Kami why don't you go back to the house and tell the cook we're bringing some stuff in."

"K!" Kami jumped up dusting off his green skirt. He suddenly froze . "A Zodiac is here!" They looked at him. "I can feel it! One I haven't met!"

"Stay here then!" Kyo and Yuki chorused. Kami huffed. "We're almost done. "

"When they were done they began walking. "

"Zodiac!" Kami called as they headed back toward the house. He suddenly screamed. Both boys looked at him. A snake popped out of his shirt. "Oh, Snake!" Kami beamed, "Hello, Ayame! I'm Kami and I'm very happy to meet you but can you not slither up my leg like that? You must be very cold! I'd better hurry and get you inside as fast as I can!"

With that he ran off toward the house Kyo in hot pursuit leaving Yuki to pick up his brother's clothes.

* * *

"I need space heaters!" Kami cried bursting into the house his family was there. "Crank the thermos up as high as it can go! HEAT!"

Hatori grabbed the snake sighing.

"Uncle Aya needs heat, Uncle Hari!"

"Yes, I know, Kami calm down." Hatori turned to Shigure. "Let him recover somewhere before he pisses Yuki off. "

"It's not me you have to worry about." Yuki came in pulling Kyo behind him. Kyo's eyes were spinning. "I had to stop him from killing Ayame."

Kyo recovered and handed the goods they'd gathered to the cook.

"It's a natural response for snakes in this weather." Kami said tilting his head to one side in confusion. " When it's cold out they seek out body heat. I was the first that came along!"

Kyo growled the was a small explosion and moments later Ayame came walking out of Shigure's study fully dressed.

"WOW!" Kami rushed over and began pulling at Ayame's clothes. "Uncle Aya did you make these yourself. "

"I sure did..."

Kami looked up at him eyes shining. Kyo and Yuki moaned they'd dreaded this moment for a long time now.

"My name's Kami and you're my new hero." Kami declared. He spun for Ayame. "See I made this all by myself. "

"Very well done." Ayame commented.

"Come on! You have to see all the other clothes I made! I can make plushies and key chains, and back packs, and I love making girls clothes."

"Ugh!" Kyo began banging his head on the table Yuki echoing him. " Why did Kami have to have an obsession with making girl clothes?"

* * *

Kami was absolutely enamored with Ayame who ate it all up.

"Make him quit! " Yuki demanded of Kyo. "You're his boyfriend make him stop! He's feeding my brother's already huge ego!"

"I can't." Kyo sighed, "He's too happy."

Everyone at the table understood the reasoning but Yuki wasn't happy about it. Kami was following Ayame around like a little duckling. They were talking non stop. Kami's eyes were shining.

* * *

"Momiji! Haru!" the class jumped as Kami rushed in and over to the two of them. It was after school but they hadn't been dismissed yet. " Uncle Aya came to see me!" Kami was pulling Kyo by the hand. Kyo, having seen Yuki surrounded by girls on the run over . ?docid=47896486re had grabbed Yuki by his arm. Yuki finally recovered and brushed himself off trying to catch his breath. Kyo looked unfazed. " He's so cool!"

"Uhm , excuse me!" the teacher cried, she was getting rather used to this it happened almost everyday. These Sohma's sure were close. "We haven't finished. "

"Uncle Aya and I talked all weekend about making clothes and accessories!" Kami cheered handing Momiji some outfits he'd made for her. "You have to come over and see him! I don't know how long he's planning to stay! He's been with us three days already! He's great! We have so much in common! Come home with us! "

Haru was already dialing on his cell phone. As they followed the bouncing Kami out of the room.

"Thanks again for the rescue." Yuki mumbled to Kyo. "They are getting worse."

Kyo just shrugged it off.

"You're breathing okay?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, fine."

* * *

"UNCLE AYA!" Kami yelled as soon as they were home. Ayame and Shigure looked at them as they entered the family room. "Look who I brought home, Uncle Aya!" he froze. "Oh, what are doing , Uncle Aya!"

"Looking at pictures of us as kids. " Ayame said, "Come look."

"Oh, you used to look just like Yuki with longer hair." Kami said in awe.

Ayame told a long winded story of how he got to keep his long hair in high school that had Kami and Momiji laughing. Then told another story about how he was student Council president . That got Yuki's attention.

"So some of the boys wandered off into the Red Light District. " Ayame said.

"Oh..." Kami's eyes got huge. "How'd you talk your way out of that one, Uncle Aya."

"Well, Shigure, Hatori and I didn't go ."

"It was nothing extraordinary by that time." Shigure said sipping his tea.

"It was our luck that the teachers found out about it." Ayame continued. "They wanted the students expelled from the school but I entered into the negotiations. " He went into another long winded speech he'd said to the teachers at the time. "Well, of course after wards Hatori did a lot of explaining and not one of those boys got expelled. "

Ayame tried to get Yuki to like him by telling more and more stories about his school days or when he was a kid. While Kami hung on his every word Yuki demanded that he leave.

Kyo demanded Shigure make Ayame leave.

"He doesn't listen to me either." Shigure said, "The only person he listens to is..."

"Hey, " Everyone turned to see Hatori. "The door wasn't locked so I let myself in. "

"Uncle Hari!" Hatori grunted as Kami slammed into him. He hugged the boy back. "I missed you!"

"Yes, I missed you to, Kami but I'm afraid I'm only here to take Ayame back."

"Do you have to , Uncle Hari?"

"YES!" Kyo and Yuki chorused.

* * *

"Okay, I'll grab my stuff and we'll leave." Ayame said brightly. Kami was almost in tears when he got back. He smiled at the boy and rubbed his hand into his head. "I'll contact you about working in the store okay?"

Kami beamed brightly nodding.

Aya faced the whole room and waved.

"Bye!"

Silence finally fell as the door closed.

"Thank God he's finally gone." Kyo moaned, "Kami, don't ever turn out like that ."

He and Kami went upstairs with Momiji to start on their homework.

"Haru." Haru looked at Yuki as they entered his room. "You were worried about me." Haru nodded. "Thank you."

Haru smiled then smiled even more when Yuki kissed him lightly on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Kami was laughing as he played soccer in gym kicking the ball. The boys were being careful of him not only because they thought he was a girl but because Kyo was on the side lines ready to pounce on anyone who dared hurt Kami. Kami kicked the ball away from Thoru a little more roughly than he needed to and ran down field with her team in hot pursuit. He kicked the ball with all the skill of a fighter and the goalie dodged out of the way. A whistle blew.

"I think you should go to the Marshelarts team." the coach sighed. he'd been trying to find a club for Kami and Kyo since they'd gotten here. Come on you two."

Kyo and Kami followed but so did Yuki, Haru and Momiji. Haru had his arms behind his head. They were soon at the school Dojo.

"Oh, I can make my own Gi!" Kami said clapping his hands together. "These look rather plain though. "

"Okay." The Master of the Dojo said, "Where have you studied. "

"We study under Kazuma Sohma." Kyo, Yuki and Haru stated.

"I trained under Kyo." Kami stated.

"I more of the music type." Momiji said. "I'm a lover not a fighter."

"Kazuma Sohma , I've heard of." the Master nodded, "Good man. But what does she mean she trained under you?"

"Kami's parents didn't want their daughter learning to fight they thought it was too violent. " Kyo lied easily. "But Kami wanted to learn so whenever Shishou taught me something I would come home and teach her . She's really good. "

"But she's had no formal training. "

"Why is this big rock in the middle of the room?" Kami asked. "It needs to be broken and moved. "

He lashed out with his foot releasing a powerful kick that shattered the boulder.

"Okay, " he said clapping his hand. "Clean this up!"

"I had that there for my Black Belts to break."

Kami tilted his head to one side and glomped Kyo kissing his cheek. Kyo blushed a bit.

"IDEA!" he suddenly declared. "It's time ! For KAMI SOHMA'S TRAINING WEEK FUN TIME MARATHON!" Kami cheered, "Everyone in the club has to participate! Except Yuki! First! We have to run all the way to Sohma Home and back! If you drop you're out and have to do all the nastiest chores for the club!"

"Why not Sohma Yuki-Kun?" one of the boys asked,

"Cause he has breathing problems!" Kami scolded.

"But don't you have a heart condition?" a girl in the club asked.

"Oh, that's okay! I'll have Uncle Hari meet us at Sohma Home!" Kami beamed, "Does everyone know where to go?"

"NO!"

So Kami drew them all maps to Shigure's. Then they were off.

* * *

Yuki was texting as he walked after the running crowd of the Marshelarts Club. Hari was going to blow a gasket.

Kami was laughing as he arrived at home. The maid screamed Hatori, Ayame and Shigure came out of the house to see the club. Kami in the lead. Momiji next Haru and Kyo yelling after them to slow down and take break. Then it was scattered groups of club members. Kami was instantly clinging to Ayame who laughed brightly at him.

Kyo gasping for air explained Kami's latest idea then they were running back toward the school. When they arrived all three Sohma adults were there having tea with the Club teachers and Yuki and waiting for them.

"KAMI!" Hari grabbed him and sat him down. He then began examining him. Club members were laying all over the floor trying to recover from the run. Only a few hadn't been able to make it. "I can't believe you did this!"

"But, Uncle Hari!" Kami cried, "We are supposed to join this club and they were teasing me for not having any formal training!"

"So you devised Fun Week Marathon?" Hatori asked. "You are so much like Aya."

"YAY!" Kami cheered running over and plopping down into Ayame's lap. "I'm like Uncle Aya!'"

Ayame laughed at that.

"That's not a good thing!" Yuki yelled, looking more like a cat in that moment than Kyo.

* * *

The next day Kami had the club there early running races from one side of the campus to the other carrying each other. Girls with girls and boys with boys. When the rest of the school arrived Kyo, with Kami on his back was racing against Haru with Momiji on his back.

"GO!" Yuki called holding the flags up. He slashed them down and the two runners took off. Yuki raised them again releasing the next runners. He did this until everyone was running or riding except him. He covered his mouth and coughed a bit. He pulled his cell out and began texting. Akito and Hatori arrived thirty minuets later the teachers were trying to get everyone in classes. Hatori began examining Yuki.

"Please, make Sohma Kami, call it quits!" the club teacher was sobbing. "His training is worse than mine! He's running my fighter ragged and he pulled the other teams into it! All the sports clubs are now taking place!"

"That explains the increase of students from yesterdays Sohma Home run." Hatori said, he stood looking around. "Now where's the blur of Orange?" he spotted it. "KYO SOHMA, IT'S TIME FOR KAMI SOHMA'S PILLS!" The blur of orange was soon standing in front of him handing over a miffed Kami. "TIME! THE RACE IS OVER!"

Students began dropping on the ground. Sighing in relief. Kami was getting his pills and a dixie cup handed to him. He quickly took and swallowed them.

"Akito-Dono!" Kami was hugging her in a flash. "I missed you! You need to visit more! Yesterday we had a fun run to Sohma Home and Aya was there! I met Aya the other day and he's my new hero! We have so much in common! Can i make you a new Kimono? What do you think the next task for my Marathon should be? Why are you here?..."

"I came to see Kami-chan." Akito said earning a cheer and a hug. "I heard Kami was doing dangerous things and wanted to tell her to be careful and not to get her and Yuki sick."

"OKAY!" Kami beamed brightly, "I promise, Akito-Dono! I'll make sure Kyo and Haru are still in shape when Shishou comes back!"

"That's not what he said." Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji chorused.

"Now, off to class with you Kami-chan." Akito said, "Take the boys and learn something."

"Okay!"

* * *

Kami had everyone doing pushups pullups, sit ups, weight lifting, and everything in a marathon after school that day. The next day they were all jumping rope all day, the forth day had them practicing drills for each sport, that carried into the fifth day, they met again on Saturday where they had to run the whole school up and down stairs, on the last day they had to do an obstacle course.

Needless to say club activities were put on hold for the next week.


	14. Chapter 14

"YAY!" Kami cheered, as they arrived at Hatori's summer house. It was a five day weekend and Shigure had suggested they come here. Kami wore a black one piece bathing suit he'd made with a wrap around his waist. Surprisingly you could tell he was a boy. He looked like a flat chested girl. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Where did he get that?" Hatori asked , he'd driven, he was motioning to the bathing suit.

"He made it." Kyo said, he'd been fighting his reaction for most of the day.

"That must be hard on you." Hatori said, in a soft voice. Shigure was smirking and Yuki was hiding a laugh in his hand. "Why don't you go take a cold shower. We'll keep an eye on him."

"I' m fine. " Kyo growled, blushing, "I mean thank you for your concern but I'm fine..."

"Such iron will control." Shigure sang. "Kami!" Kami came flitting over. " Yuki and Kyo want to go on a hike with you."

"YAY!" Kami cheered, grabbing both of them. "Lets have lots of fun!"

* * *

They were soon walking through the forest around the Lake and house.

"Hey, "Yuki said, to them, "I changed my mind." he faked a cough in his hand. "I"m feeling a bit feverish I'm going to head back. You two just keep going."

Kami cocked his head to his side.

"Alone with my Kyo?" he asked,

"Looks like it." Kyo blushed when he turned to see Kami standing pressed against him head on his shoulder. He smiled, "You look very...c-cute, Kami."

Kami beamed at him.

"Remember when I met Haru and he told me his and Yuki's story?" Kami asked, "well, remember what happened after?"

Kyo silenced his love with a kiss. He was soon weak in the knees so he found them a giant boulder to sit on side by side kissing and holding each other. They stayed that way kissing and holding each other taking breaks every now and then to just sit or lay by each other until dark. Then they went back to the house holding hands.

* * *

The next day it rained. Kyo refused to get out of the bed they were sharing. This time it was Yuki bunking with them to make sure they didn't do anything. Kyo buried himself deep in the covers and refused to come out. Kami ran downstairs and into the kitchen only to be pushed out by a maid. Though she was gentle with him and didn't come close to embracing him for which he was happy.

"Kyo's sleepy." Kami said, pouncing on to Hatori's back. "Uncle Hari read with me!"

Hatori smiled at Kami and they curled up on the couch each reading a book. Yuki was curled up in a chair doing the same and Shigure was actually writing saying he'd suddenly gotten an idea for his next novel.

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny and they were going to the beach so Kami was back in his swimsuit. They came into the living room to find Hatori sleeping on the couch. Kami vanished and came back with blankets and covered him up.

"Night, night, Uncle Hari." He whispered. Then turned to see Ayame he smashed into the man hugging him. "Uncle Aya."

"Now where did you get such a cute suit?" Ayame wondered loudly, "Oh, tell me you made it!"

"Yes, I did!" Kami cheered getting caught up in Ayame's energy.

"You're hired!" Ayame declared "A car will pick you up after school and you will work three days a week! "

"YAY!" Kami cheered, "Uncle Aya is so nice!"

"no he's not." Yuki and Kyo growled to themselves.

"What are you doing here, Ayame?" Yuki demanded.

Everyone watched as Kami tilted his head to one side then pounced on Hatori who had woken in all the excitement.

"Don't be sad, Uncle Hari." Kami said, "I love you."

Hatori smiled softly and hugged the boy in his lap. Wondering what the boy was talking about.

"Go to the beach so I can talk Ayame and Shigure okay?"

"But, I want to be here for Uncle Hari."

"I'll be fine." Hatori said, "Go on."

"Okay." Kami nodded and went to grab the jealous Kyo by the arm and pull him away.

* * *

"What was that about?" Yuki asked. "You seemed to think Hatori was sad."

"He will be." Kami replied, he was clinging to Kyo's arm. " Uncle Aya brought photo's from Kana's wedding and are going to let Uncle Hari decide if he wants to see them or not. I'm worried about how Uncle Hari will react. The woman Kana she forgot Uncle Hari just like my Mother forgot me. She accepted his animal but couldn't accept what happened to Uncle Hari's eye when they asked Akito if they could marry. So she forgot. It upsets Uncle Hari and he gets really sad. " Kami sighed, "I get sad when I see mother at the library too. She seems so happy now that she doesn't know me anymore. I saw Kana and she seemed really happy that she didn't know Uncle Hari anymore and that just really upsets me to no end. "

Kyo and Yuki both hugged him not even minding that they were touching each other. They then acted like everything was fine by playing at the beach the rest of the day. When they returned home Yuki and Kyo were screaming at each other. All three of them were soaking wet. One of the maids handed them towels. She tried to fuss over Kami but Aya whisked him off to Hatori's side.

As soon as Kami was dried and dressed in a half shirt tank top and daisy duke shorts he was back at Hatori's side cuddling and making one Cat jealous. Kyo ended up sitting at Kami's feet and not letting him out of his sight.

* * *

Ayame set about getting Yuki's attention and bonding with him. Yuki was getting annoyed. They ate dinner around the table in traditional fashion talking and laughing. Kami was so hyper with Ayame there to feed off of. The two of them got really loud but no one really seemed to mind. That night Kyo locked Yuki out of his and Kami's room.

Kami was beaming when he returned to the bed. They kissed for a bit before snuggling close. They left for home the next day Kyo getting a lecture on inappropriate behavior the whole time and Kami and Kyo insisting that they hadn't done anything. Kami added except kissing. Then he was off talking about how he couldn't wait to start his job.


	15. Chapter 15

Kami was working today. He was working really hard.

"Uncle Aya!" Ayame turned away from his customer to look at Kami run at him holding a dress. "Like this? Like this?"

"Yes!" Ayame declared " You are doing wonderful ..."

"Kami-nii!"

Kami had time to blink before he was a wolf and the dress was on the floor.

"KIRI!"

"Kiri is so sorry!" Kiri cried, looking around to make sure no one had seen but they were the only one's in the shop. "Kiri is just loving to see her Kami-Nii! Kiri is missing Kami-Nii."

"It's okay." Kami said, "But please be more careful. Yuki is coming to pick me up soon."

"Yuki is?" Kiri asked, "Why not Kyo-nii?"

"It's raining and Kyo hates rain."

"Oh." Kiri said, "My kitty hates rain too."

"Hello?" Yuki came in he sighed, "Kiri , please allow Kami to turn back and get dressed we must get going."

"Okay." Kiri kissed Kami's head then walked over and put him in the work room she then diligently fetched him his clothes and went back to talk about the dress Kami had made and demand that her clothes be made from this shop.

Kami came out when he was done and ran over to Yuki.

* * *

They were walking home when Kami saw something that brightened his day.

"HARU!" the boy turned and smiled gently at them.

"What are you doing out here, Yuki." Haru asked.

"I could ask you the same..."

"TIGER!" Kami was snatching the bundle in Haru's arms into his own. "Hello, Kisa Sohma." he cooed at her. "My name is Kami Sohma and I'm so pleased to meet you." Kami marched off toward home carrying the cute tiger Haru and Yuki rushed after. "I've wanted to meet you for awhile now. I don't normally like girls you know but Kyo says that you and I are going to be best friends. He says he knows we'll get along. Oh, I hope he's right! I know you would get along with my little sister too but she's really little and you're in Jr. High aren't you? Oh, you can't talk?" Kami was running in the rain he burst into the house and rushed to the phone still cuddling Kisa. "Uncle Hari! " he listened, "Yes, Yuki and I walked home today, I'm sorry we'll take some cold pills and get some rest but we ran into Haru and Kisa! Can you believe it! I get to meet Kisa! I'm so happy to finally meet her she's so cute! ...oh?...why'd I call? Well, we ran a bit and I need Kisa's mom's number so that I can tell her that I have Kisa..." Kami tapped the number in to his cell phone then beamed. "Thank you, Uncle Hari I promise Yuki and I wont walk in the rain without umbrella's again I promise. "

with that he hung up and used his cell phone to place his next call.

"Hello, is this Kisa Sohma's mom?" he was told then a woman came on the phone. "My name is Kami Sohma and I have Kisa. I'm at Shigure's house with Kyo, Yuki and Haru. Kisa is right here and I'll be keeping her for a few days. You needn't send over any clothes I will take joy in making clothes for her to wear don't worry I'll make sure she eats and everything. Thank you, bye."

With that he hung up.

"Bath time, Kisa!"

They passed Kyo on the way to the bathroom.

"Kami, is that...?" Kyo followed them into the bathroom where he watched Kami give Tiger Kisa a bath. "Kisa?"

* * *

Kami handed Kisa back to Haru and then forced Kyo to sit with him while he took his bath he then dressed and ran down and grabbed Kisa from Haru demanding that he and Yuki bathe. Haru tried to pull a Kami and take Yuki into the bathroom but was thrown across the room. The whole time Kami hugged Kisa to him. Shigure was on the phone. Kami rubbed his cheek against Kami's fur.

"You are so cute!" Kami told her feeding her some of his dinner. "Just like my Kiri. That's my little sister. " he smiled at her. "You want to sleep with me tonight? I'll hold you and keep you safe, I promise. " she was watching him. He smiled at her. "It's okay, Kisa-Chan. I understand . Everything will be okay. "

A woman came in and tried to take Kisa but Kami wouldn't hand her over. He kept feeding her.

"When I was little I wasn't liked in school either. I got bullied a lot and Kyo always protected me. My mom didn't care though. If you tell your mom I bet she would understand. I bet she would care. I bet she would say, 'It's okay. Everything will be okay.' I know she'd say she loves you. I want to hear Kisa's voice. I want Kisa to be happy and smile. I want Kisa to come and visit me and read books with me, and go shopping and to the library with me . I want Kisa to go on vacation with us and play with me and Momiji and I want Kisa to love the clothes I make her. I want Kisa to be my friend. Some kids are just mean. Kyo still gets teased because of his hair too but he's made friends with those people and now they do it playfully and well everyone's a bit afraid to tease Haru about his hair but I bet he was teased to. You can over come this, Kisa and I want to help you. Please let me help you." There was a bang and a cloud of smoke and Kami was holding a cute little girl in his arms. He beamed at her and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Kisa. Thank you for letting me help you."

Kisa nodded into his chest.

* * *

Monday morning saw Kami marching into school with his little shadow following him happily. She was wearing a home aid version of the uniform Momiji wore. She held his hand as he talked to his advisor.

"and all the kids in her class are really mean so she wont talk at all. Uncle Hari thinks it's a good idea if she stays with me so I brought her to school! Don't worry, my little Kisa wont bother anyone! She doesn't like boys though so could you ask the guys to stay away from her?" With that he walked her to his desk and sat her down. He then got a chair and sat next to his desk. Do to a new seating chart Kyo was on one side of him and Yuki on the other. He sat on the left side where Kyo was against the window. "Okay, first is math don't worry, Kisa I'll explain it to you. We have Mid-Terms coming up soon so it'll do me good to review from the start. When you go back to school you'll be so smart." He hugged her and she smiled at her. "What do you want?!" He was standing . A girl had come over looking nervous. "Well?"

"Is that your sister?"

"No." Kami said shaking his head. "This is Sohma Kisa." he said hugging her again. The whole class was listening. "she's our cousin. She's in Middle School and her class is nothing but a bunch of bullies. They are mean to her because her hair and eyes are different from theirs. It's natural. Her hair and eyes. She locked away her words and can't talk. Uncle Hari says that she needs to be around one who loves her so she's staying with me. "

"She's...SO CUTE!" the girl squealed. "Who did her hair? Those little hair pieces are so cute! "

"See , Kisa not everyone is mean."

"here." the girl pulled an apple out of her purse. " You can have this. I was saving it for a snack between classes but you can have it!"

"Kisa says thank you." Kami beamed at the girl. Kisa nodded and took a bite of the apple. "Time for class. "

Kisa sat bent over Kami's books and papers learning what Kami was trying to teach him. She nodded and pointed at things she didn't understand.

* * *

"Momiji! Haru!" the class jumped as the door slammed open. The teacher sighed, in defeat. "I need you to watch Kisa for me! I have to go to the bathroom! Yuki's being hounded by the student council guy again and Kyo vanished!"

"Okay!" Momiji beamed and walked over he quickly hugged her. "You look so cute, Kisa! Did Kami make that outfit for you?"

Kisa nodded and followed Momiji to his desk. The bell had just rang. Kami had vanished to the nearest bathroom. When he came back the three were playing a card game. He bounded over and began playing as well. The teacher was getting ready for her next lesson and ignored them she wouldn't win anyway. As they got closer to the next class starting she began checking at the clock wondering when Kami was going to leave.

Ten minuets until Kyo and a disgruntled Yuki showed up and took the two not in her class away. She was grateful. She'd be even more grateful when Kami stopped bursting into her class on breaks.

* * *

Kisa happily followed Kami from school to work for a week then Kami took a day off of school on Monday . He made Kisa a custom version of her school uniform with a hat while he wore his own uniform. He was taking Kisa to her school today.

"Kami-nii." Kami froze and dropped the tiger back pack he was holding. Kisa was staring at him with wide scared eyes. "Kami-Nii."

"CUTE!" Kyo, Yuki and Shigure sighed and or rolled their eyes and Kami hugged Kisa and kissed her head. "I'm so proud of you, Kisa!"

Kami's class cringed as the classroom door was slammed open.

"We're here!" Kami declared. "I'm Sohma Kami. I'm Kisa's cousin. I'm sorry she missed so much of school but she's been coming to school with me." he slammed all of the homework she'd missed on the teacher's desk. "We made up all of her homework and some extra Kisa insisted on doing because she didn't understand something. Kisa would like me to sit on today's class I know you don't mind. I'll just sit next to Kisa's desk. Act like I'm not even here!"

"Wait you can't..." the teacher stuttered . But Kisa was showing Kami to where she sat. "Miss. Sohma?!"

"Yes?" Kami and Kisa said as one blinking at her.

"I did not say you could stay in my class!"

Kami flipped out his cell phone and pressed a button.

"It's my, Father, you know little Kisa? You give a big donation to her private school right? " he got an affirmative. " Well, Kisa's teacher is being rather rude and sent her a letter that I didn't think she was very understanding and nice in. As a teacher and advisor she's supposed to see to the needs of all her students right?" Kisa's mother had just come into the room with the Headmaster. " Well, she's not doing a very good job letting Kisa be bullied. I think she needs to be investigated..." he listened, "You're on the board that's great... I think Kisa needs to switch classes ... yeah, she should be in a class with someone who understands her...well, from what I understand Sohma Hiro is in this school as well and in a different class... Thank you, Father... hold on, Kisa wishes to say something..."

"Thank you, Uncle." Kisa said into the phone, "for helping me and Kami-Nii."

Kami thanked his father again then hung up. Kisa's mom looked so relieved as she hugged Kisa . She of course took Kisa to her new class herself and made Kami wait for her she then took Kami out to lunch as a thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

They'd just come home from school and a man was standing talking to Shigure but Kami had locked in on the girl.

"KAGURA!" said girl turned and caught him as he launched on her. Haru and Momiji had followed them home so they hit the ground hard as Momiji landed on them as well. "You came to visit us! I'm so happy! Did you hear that I got to meet..."

"Kami-nii?" Kisa asked, poking her head out of the door.

"KISA!" Kami was now hugging her and rubbing his cheek against her cheek . She smiled shyly at him. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Looks like everyone is here." the new man said, as they went in to see the Zodiac, and Akito, as Kami knew it. They all noted Kyo's eye was twitching. "Hello, forgotten wolf I am..."

"He can't hear you." Shigure said,

"KAMI-NII!" a puff of smoke and suddenly Kiri was holding a black wolf. "KIRI IS SO SORRY!"

"It's fine." Kami sighed, "It's only fair I was paying more attention to Kisa."

"Good afternoon, my friends." Yuki's head hit the table. Ayame had arrived. "Yuki, today you will submit to me!"

"No way!" Haru cried, "Yuki's mine!"

A puff a smoke, Kyo made sure neither young girl was looking, and Kami was pulling on his clothes again.

"AYA'S HERE TOO!" Kami was bouncing around. "Uncle Hari! Uncle Reno! Akito-Dono! YAY! Everyone came for a visit! I need to make snacks!"

"Kyo if you could please..." Kyo was already up and fetching his boyfriend. He came back dragging a bawling Kyo back in to the room. "What's wrong?" Akito demanded.

"A GIRL! " Kami sniffled pointing at the kitchen. " It's not the normal girl either!"

"Huh?" Shigure blinked, "The normal maid should be here and no one else."

The woman in the kitchen turned out to be the normal maids daughter. The normal maid yelled at her about being seen by Kami when she'd told her not to.

* * *

Everyone had their hands over their ears and Kami was really bawling this time. He had heard Kyo ask Kazuma if he was going to live at the Dojo with him.

"He's really upset about this!" Kazuma called, over the wailing.

"I've been meaning to tell you!" Kyo called back, "Kami is my boyfriend!"

With that Shigure pushed Kyo right into Kami's arms. Kyo was soon in a death grip.

"Calm him down, Kyo." Shigure said, "and don't destroy my house "

"Can't...breath..." Kyo rasped, "Kami, can't breath..."

"Congratulations, Kyo and Kami." Kazuma said, smiling at them. Kami sniffed at the man. "I'm not taking Kyo away from you." Kami sniffed, and looked at her. " Kyo must remain here with you isn't that right?"

"YAY!" Kami beamed cheering. Squeezing Kyo even tighter. " KYO IS STAYING WITH ME!"

"Kami-Nii you need to let go of Kyo." Kisa said, in her soft voice. "He can't breath you're hurting him."

Kami blinked down to where he was clinging to kyo and released his grip to a soft hug. Kyo let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Kami had been told to stay up , which was fine because he was setting up a camp out in the living room with Kisa, Momiji and Kiri, who as it turns out had run off and demanded the nearest Sohma to take her to Shigure's. They had taken her to Ayame's because they didn't know where Shigure lived. She'd then easily talked Aya into bringing her here. He'd been taken outside to watch Kyo and Kazama.

He wore small black sleeping shorts made of silk and a matching cammie . They were a pale yellow. Ayame had brought them for him. He rubbed his eyes. He was barefoot as well. He was holding Hari's hand. he watched as Kyo's bracelet was pulled off and Kyo transformed into another form.

"k-Kyo?" Kyo caught sight of him and ran off. "KYO!" Kami ran off after him . "Kyo, come back!" he ran faster and faster and faster as rained down of him. He ran and ran he could hear people yelling after him. "KYO! he screamed it louder and louder. He sniffed the air and followed the stench. Sure enough he found Kyo in his true form. "KYO! " he threw himself on him. "Kyo, never run away from me! You're making me sad! I love you, Kyo! I except you as you are like I always have this is because I love my Kyo! Please, Kyo! Please don't run from me! Please don't leave me!" Kami hugged the only part of Kyo he could reach. "I don't want to be alone anymore! Please!"

"KAMI!" Yuki rushed toward them, his face red breathing rough. "KYO!" Yuki fell over but made the rest of the way over to them on his knees he hugged them both. "It's okay. " He told them both then began coughing. He didn't let go of them. One by one the others found their way to them . Even Akito came.

"KYO!" Kami bawled, a pop had an orange kitten landing in Kami's arms. Kami sobbed into Kyo's fur. "Don't leave me." He began coughing as well, "Don't leave me!"

* * *

When Kami woke he was in bed with Kyo holding him close he could tell his love was troubled even in his sleep. He wondered if it was because of his transformation or because he'd gotten sick. He licked Kyo's cheek making Kyo wake up.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kyo demanded. "You and Yuki are idiots!" he yelled sitting up when Kyo nodded, " you both caught phenomena running after me like that! You promised Hatori you two wouldn't go running around in the rain without umbrella's again! Your fever spiked so high that Hatori said if it got any higher they'd have to take you to the hospital both of you! Momiji and Kisa both transformed! I had to put up with both in my bed clinging to you so I couldn't ! "

"Momiji! Kisa!" Kami was up and rushing to find them . When Kyo came stomping downstairs Kami was clinging to Kisa with Momiji clinging to him. Haru was still there clinging to Yuki he'd waken two days ago with his fever gone and had gone to school today. "Oh, I'm so sorry you two got sick! How is everyone else?!"

"Hatori? It's Kyo Kami's awake." Kami was on the home phone in the hall. "He seems fine as soon as mentioned Momiji and Kisa transformed he was down stairs smothering them. Yuki took it easy at school today and Haru followed us home again. Right I will. Okay."

Kyo fetched the maid and told her that Kami was awake and that they needed dinner. the woman and her daughter, who seemed be staying on , sprang into action. He then returned to Kami who was now on his phone.

"I'm so sorry, Kisa's mom!" she was bawling into the phone. "I should have known Kisa would follow me! I take full responsibility!" they heard Kisa's mom on the other line trying to calm Kami down and could have sworn they heard the name Hiro several times. When Kami hung up he dialed again. "Hello, my name is Kami Sohma I need to speak to the Master of the House please . " Kami waited, then a man's voice came on they braced themselves. " I'm sorry Momiji's Vati! I'm so sorry that Momiji got sick! I should have known someone so kind as your son would follow me! I'm sorry."

Momiji was blushing and everyone could hear his father assuring Kami that Momiji had been fine to go to school after a day of rest then asking if Kami knew where Momiji was.

"Oh, he's right here. He followed Kyo and Yuki home from school along with Haru." Kami replied, sniffling. "Kisa's here too. I have to go now. I have to call Kagura's mom, then Haru's then Hari, ..." he blinked at his phone. "Momiji's Vati hung up."

"Momo must have entered the room." momiji said, "He'll probably call back if I'm not home by dark. "

Kami wasn't listening.

"I'm so sorry, Kagura's mom! "

An hour later Shigure was getting phone calls from annoyed parents, three concerned Uncles, and an also sick Akito yelling at him to shut Kami up and take his phone away. Shigure had resorted to calling Akiro begging him to calm his son down.

* * *

Kami was back in school come monday.


End file.
